Fluffy Valentines
by vanilla869
Summary: Learn how Ash and Serena celebrate Valentine's Day like in the reality of the country named France. One shot Amourshipping Story. I apologize for the repetition of pics but since I think this pic fits the story so I decide to go with this one.


For some reasons Serena and Ash has a separate homes in the country of France.

_A day before Valentine's Day_

Serena was actually on the phone talking to Ash

She happily told him" Ash you better be ready for tomorrow cause it will be a special day between you and me".

Ash told her" Oh sure, same to you" ; he asked her" By the way have you prepared your gift?"

She retorts with a smile" Of course I have, you don't need to worry about me . You'll definitely like it" ; she asked him back" And what about you, have you prepared yours?"

He told with a cheeky grin" Ah I see, me too I have prepared yours. I hope you will like mine too".

Then Serena tries to look at the clock, and it was now very late.

She sadly told him" Ash I got to hang up now, we'll talk more by tomorrow".

She reminded" And oh yeah wear your best outfit. Then I'll be looking forward for tomorrow".

And with that quickly hangs up the phone before Ash did.

Ash mutters" Serena wait?"

But he hangs up the phone after silence from the phone.

**Ash's POV:**

**What is up with Serena? I think she is thinking too many again.**

_The next day - around 5 or 5:30 in the morning_

The awaited Valentine's Day has come, Serena was up really early for this day since she was preparing a lot of things for her lover as for Ash he somehow has gotten up early too.

Serena mutters looking at her gold outfit" This one should be good".

She quickly put her gold outfit topped with a black skirt and a orange sweater tied on her waist.

As for Ash he is wearing a purple t-shirt together with his black slacks and usual cap.

They both check their things needed for that day before heading out of their houses.

Serena tries to phone Ash while she is waiting for the bus, she dialed Ash's number eagerly waiting for him to speak.

She begins speaking up" Hello Ash, it's me Serena. Are you prepared for today?"

He retorts with his usual smile while also waiting for the bus" Oh yes,_ bonjour_ to you by the way Serena".

She told him with a happy expression" And same to you, Ash".

He asked her" By the way, Serena where should we meet. Oh and you're waiting for the bus right?"

She responded while putting a hand on her chin" Yes I'm waiting for the bus. How about this - let's meet at Champs Elysses".

Serena clarified" You know the famous avenue in Paris".

Ash exclaimed" Of course I know that since I went with my old girlfriend Dawn at that time".

She groaned" Ash stop putting up the past, you're with me now".

He mutters in a low voice" Oops sorry I didn't mean it Serena".

She replied with a smile" Hey don't try to take it seriously, I'm only teasing you on that. By the way let's meet there OK, Then bye Ash"

Ash answered back" OK, bye Serena".

Both hanged up their phone afterwards.

And just when exactly they hanged up their phone, the bus just exactly arrived.

Now Ash and Serena are now one step closer to meeting each other as they both ride the bus that will take them to their destination.

_Few minutes later around 6 in the morning_

Serena has just arrived at Champs Elysses, she tries to look at the beautiful couples around that place.

She questioned herself" Wow, I never thought some couples will show up this early. I thought it will be only us".

She happily told herself" I wonder what Ash will look like, I'm sure he will definitely wear something that will impress me even just for a bit".

She happily hums a song while holding her precious belongings together with her gift that she will give Ash.

Not much later, Ash also arrived at the same place holding his gift to Serena together with his belongings.

He stuttered with his words" Serena, I never thought that you will look so beautiful with your dress".

Ash looks somehow impress as he stares at the dress she is wearing adding the skirt and her sweater tied at her waist.

Serena flattered with her rosy cheeks" Yours too, you've somehow impressed me with your clothing for today".

He told her while scratching his cheek" Ah this, it was nothing - This is what I mostly wear during the months".

She shakes her head and happily told him" No your outfit is good, I totally mean it".

Ash silently nodded and told her" Then Serena shall we?"

He then tries to reach a hand to her while she nodded as she hold his hand in acceptance.

As Ash and Serena are holding hands, they both awe in surprise when dazzling lights starts lighting up the city for some reasons.

Serena stated in a frenzy of excitement while holding his hand" Ash, your hands look really warm".

Ash complimented her with a big smile" Of course, yours too. I never thought that you will be this pretty".

Serena happily told him " Is that so, then maybe you'll feel better with this".

She now tries to cling onto Ash's shoulders while he asked her in surprise" Serena, but this is?"

She told him with a big smile" Don't worry, I think it's better this way".

Ash only silently nodded, suddenly he saw various shops selling goodies that are fit for Valentine's Day.

He nervously asked her" Serena, would you like to try those?"

Ash was pointing at the shops selling the nice goods for this occasion, Serena exclaimed" Of course why not, I love to".

He nodded and told her" Then let's proceed".

The couple made their way to Hotel Le Bristol, one of the famous five star hotels in the city of Paris.

_It was actually 8 in the morning at this time_

As Ash and Serena entered the hotel, Ash awes in surprise" Wow look, foods everywhere".

He then tries to touch on his stomach when it starts to grumble a bit.

Serena told him" Let's have something to eat then".

They both continue to the shop free eating for couples only for that day.

Ash points at a fountain that can be eaten questioning her" Serena what is that?"

She clarified" Ah that is what you call a fondue - it's a specialty around the world that people will definitely loved it. Although I think the chocolate flavored is the renowned than the other flavors".

Serena exclaimed" Actually you can put various sweets around it like marshmallows, nutmeg or any sweets you deserve".

He asked her" Then how do you eat it".

She explained" No, you don't eat it directly. You use the sweets around it and try to dip it in the fountain. That's the correct way of eating it".

Ash told her" As expected form my girlfriend, thanks Serena".

Serena retorts with a smile" You're welcome".

And with that Ash hurries over while getting a sweet dipping it in the eating fountain.

The owner reminded" Remember do not hurry on eating, there's still more so you don't need to worry".

Ash told the owner back while scratching his head" Ah is that so, thanks anyway Mister".

As for Serena she follows Ash's trail by dipping the sweet also on the eating fountain.

He questioned her" By the way Serena, why did you call me this early for this?"

She explained" Ash,I actually planned all this just we can have a longer time for the both of us".

Serena clarified" Remember this is a date that is why I want to enjoy the atmosphere to the utmost that I can".

Ash nodded and told her" I see, thanks for inviting me Serena".

She winks and told him" You don't need to thank me, I'm already your girlfriend".

He silently nodded after that both of them continue munching on their sweets.

_Few minutes later around 8:30 in the morning_

Serena and Ash continue to walk inside the hotel while holding hands.

They now stumble on another shop , Ash asked her while pointing at the food" Serena, what about this?"

Serena explained" Ah that's what you call hors d'oeuvre, it's actually a mixed of various biscuits served best with cocktails or sometimes with wine".

She reminded" By the way, Ash don't try to drink too many wine. I don't really like boys doing that".

Ash moaned" Yes, yes I understand".

She happily nodded and told him" Then let's try the hors d'oeuvre".

Serena rushes to the food as if she wants to have more.

He silently nodded as he follows Serena's trail.

_An hour later - 9:30 in the morning_

Serena and Ash are now actually back in the city outside the hotel.

Suddenly there was a girl announcing something, the couples try to hear what she is saying.

The girl informs" Sorry for the wait, My name is Mahandi I'll be announcing you the special couple that won for this year's Valentine's special. Last year we have Clemont and Bonnie. So who will be the winner for this year's special couple?"

Serena exclaimed" Wow Ash there is a special couple who will win, I wonder who will get the prize?"

Ash reassures her" I'm sure it's someone unexpected".

The girl now picks a paper form the jar while unfolding it, she announces" And the winner for this year's special couple are".

Serena is trying to crossing her fingers at this time while waiting for the announcement of the winning couple.

Ash mumbles looking at his girlfriend" Serena?"

Mahandi happily informs" Oh wow we have an unexpected couple who wins for this year - it's Ash and Serena, congratulations to the both of you".

Serena exclaimed" Ash we won".

Ash flustered" But how I mean I wasn't really expecting that we will win".

The girl clarifies" The winner will actually receive this year's special prize plus we also encourage one of the couple to have a word with us here".

Serena told him" Then I'll receive the prize for the both of us, you stay here and wait what I am going to tell you".

Ash silently nodded as she now continues on her way to the stage.

Mahandi exclaimed" Oh what a brave girl, she is the one receiving the prize for her boyfriend".

She added" The winner's prize is actually a heart cushion and also a heart pillow and then".

But Mahandi's words were interrupted when Serena quickly grabs the microphone from her".

Serena speaks up with a microphone" To tell you the truth before me and Ash became a couple, we actually went to so many things".

Ash was actually concentrating himself with what his girlfriend wants to say.

She continues" We actually went through some petty fights like arguing on some matter, sometimes we go through bickering and even flirting with others thus starting a fight somehow".

Serena clarifies" But even with that we still have a little similarities like we care for each other when either one of us is having a problem, but what matters now is we both truly loved each other".

She added" And we promise that we will never be apart again, till death do us part".

Serena confessed on the microphone" I love you, Ash".

People around the stage applauded for Serena's words.

Ash mutters in a low voice" Thank you, Serena".

After that she returns the microphone to Mahandi, Mahandi informs" Wow did you just hear that - a confession from a girl, I'm sure the boy is somewhere hearing her speech".

Mahandi added" And once again congratulations to the winning couple see you all again next year".

And thus the special has ended.

_Minutes later around 10 in the morning_

Serena shouted in a happy voice holding the prize on her hands" Ash, did you just hear what I had just said?"

Ash happily told her back" Yeah, I heard it all. Thank you, Serena".

He added" By the way you seem like the daring type to me - blurting out a confession all of a sudden".

She grinned" Oh about that were you surprised with that?"

He told her" Yeah, I'm totally surprised".

Serena happily clings onto Ash again and told him" Now shall we, darling?"

Ash silently nodded as he grabs Serena's hands while continue to sightseeing on the rest of the city.

_An hour later - now 11 in the morning_

Ash and Serena continue walking somewhere in Champs Elysses when they meet a guy shouting" Cotton candies, anyone?"

Serena asked him pointing at the various cotton candies" Hey Ash, what about that?"

Ash exclaimed" Cotton candies, I actually really loved them".

She told him" Then let's get some of it".

And with that they rushed themselves to the cotton candy man to receive their cotton candies.

At this time, Ash was busy eating his cotton candy as Serena tries to ask him while eating hers" By the way, Ash what flavor is your cotton candy".

He stated with excitement" Mine is bubblegum and yours?"

Serena happily stated" A very special flavor - tutti frutti for me".

Both of them tries to laugh before eating again their cotton candies.

_Hours later - now 1 in the afternoon_

Serena and Ash are continue walking in the streets after having their lunch somewhere near the city.

Suddenly Serena's eyes caught her attention when there is a love dedication sections somewhere in the city.

Serena told him" Just wait here for a while Ash, I promise I'll be back in a few minutes".

Ash nodded as he tries to wait for his girlfriend.

Serena now approaches the love dedication section, she tries to look at the letters written by some couples.

She tries to analyze the names while blurting some of them, she murmurs" Paul and Dawn, Jupiter and Mars, Blitzen and Vixen, Hilda and N, Jessie and James, Clemont and Bonnie, Cilan and Iris, Angel and Marcus, Zinnia and Quentin".

Serena stated while putting a hand on her chin" I think I know some of them, what I'm curious is with Clemont and Bonnie- Did they really officially became a couple after Bonnie has fully grown up?"

She exclaimed" Anyway, I got to write mine".

And with that she takes out a pen from her pocket and start writing a dedication letter to Ash before posting it on the dedication board.

_An hour later - 2 in the afternoon_

At this time since Ash was already anxiously waiting for his girlfriend to come back and since he couldn't wait anymore, he heads to his own path for good leaving Serena wandering with her place.

Serena happily shouted" Sorry for the wait, Ash - The line is too long".

But before she can get to continue what she was about to say, she notice that Ash isn't present in her surroundings anymore.

Serena worriedly stated" Ash, where are you?"

As for Ash he was on another path wandering on his own through the city holding his gift to Serena as well.

**Ash's POV:**

**Serena has been really acting weird, she isn't like this during the past days. I'm sure something is bugging her somehow.**

Suddenly Ash stumbles on a shop selling a Swirlix cotton candies and various sweets including chocolates as well.

He grinned" Oh well I must get something for Serena before I get to meet her back".

He hurries to the shop and tries to search for the sweets that his girlfriend wants.

Ash murmurs" Let's see chocolate cake, chocolate waffle, chocolate itself, strawberries".

He questioned himself" Hey, I think strawberry is something unique. I 'm going to get this".

As for Serena she was actually wandering herself on the city finding Ash and holding her gifts to Ash while looking at the lovely couples on the streets.

Suddenly the afternoon became a bit chilly when strong breeze of wind falls onto the city.

Serena worriedly stated" Oh no, it's getting cold. I must put up my sweater".

And with that she unties her sweater on her waist and puts it on top of her outfit.

She retorts with a smile" I think I look better with this".

Then she continue to dawdle herself around Champs Elysses.

As for Ash he bought the strawberries in search for his girlfriend.

_Hours later - 4 in the afternoon_

Ash ended up sitting in a bench watching the beautiful Seine River on his own.

Suddenly various Luvdisc began jumping in the river.

He awed in surprise" Wow I never expect to see Luvdisc here".

But another Luvdisc caught his eye - it's actually a special which is colored yellow aside from the usual pink colors.

Ash sadly told himself" I wish Serena can see this, I'm sure she will definitely like it".

At that time, Serena was shouting" Ash, where are you?"

Ash also shouted" Serena, I'm here".

Serena then looks on the boy shouting as she passes the bridge with the view of Seine River.

She worriedly rushes to him" Ash, where did you go? I'm totally worried about you as your girlfriend".

She added" Geez, don't just go wandering yourself somewhere without telling me".

Ash scolded her" It was your fault at the first place, if only you didn't took too long with the love dedicated section then I might have waited for you".

Serena whimpers"Ash, you're so cruel. Even so you shouldn't have left me just for that".

She sniffles" Why did you do that?"

Serena apologizes" I'm sorry, Ash - I shouldn't have done that, I only got so engross by reading the dedications letter".

Ash clarifies with a smile" Serena, it's fine - I didn't mean to yell or scold you. I just want you to always take care of yourself when you are alone".

Serena sulks in a sad voice" I see, thanks Ash - I promise I won't run away again myself anymore".

He told her" I told you right, it's fine - You don't need to worry about that anymore".

Ash happily retorts by showing her a box of strawberries" By the way, I just found some of these from the shop and I decided to buy it - You want some".

She happily nodded and told him" Strawberries- I do, Thank you Ash".

Serena then quickly gets a strawberry while trying to sit on the bench and the same thing for Ash.

As Ash was munching his strawberry, he sadly stated" Serena, if you were here earlier you might have saw the Luvdisc from the Seine River while looking here".

Serena told him" Oh, that's too bad - I'm really sorry I should have been here early".

She promises him" Next time, I will definitely get to see those".

Suddenly Luvdisc begins to jump on the river while dancing as well.

Serena awed in surprise" Luvdisc?"

Ash explained" Yes, that's right - I've been always wanting you to see these especially this one".

He then takes out a poke ball as a Luvdisc in yellow color pops out from it.

Ash explained" I think you might like it and then I decided to catch one".

Serena hugs her boyfriend" Thank you, Ash - This is something I wouldn't expect from you".

Ash added" But I still have one more - the proper gift to be given to you at night".

She nodded and told her" Me too".

_Hours later - now 6 in the evening_

At this point, Ash and Serena were actually on top of the Eiffel Tower viewing the whole city of Paris.

They were cuddling with each other while looking at the view.

There were even gleaming heart shaped lights that were very suited for this occasion.

Serena dazzled" Wow, Paris is really beautiful when you view it fully".

Ash added" In fact it was the largest city in France to begin with".

He asked her" Oh by the way, we should make our way back to the city".

She told him" You're right, we still have the gifts to be given by one of us".

Ash nodded as both of them heads their way down back to Champs Elysses.

_Hours later - now 7 in the evening_

Ash and Serena arrived at a silent spot near Champs Elysses.

Serena now hands her gift to Ash and happily told him" Happy Valentine's Day, Ash- this is my gift to you".

Ash happily accepted the gift" Thanks, Serena - by the way can I open it?"

Serena nodded as he now unwraps and opens his girlfriend's gift to him.

Ash stunned with the gift" Chocolates in different colors".

Serena clarifies" Yes, they are actually obligatory chocolates although they are in different flavors and different colors".

Serena fidgets" I actually spend a lot of days preparing for it, I spend most of the time doing the chocolates but I hope you will like it".

She confessed one more time" And also I loved you, Ash".

Serena kisses him on the cheeks afterwards.

Ash told her" Thank you, Serena".

Then he tries to take a bit on the chocolates and telling her back" Wow, it's really good - I totally appreciate your effort in doing it".

Serena blushes telling him back" Really, I'm glad it ended up like this. Thank you, Ash".

Ash told her" And now it's my turn to be giving you my gift".

He then hands the gift to Serena while telling her" Happy Valentine's Day Serena - I hope you will also like my gift".

Serena happily accepts her boyfriend's gift" Thank you, Ash".

He complimented" By the way, you actually look better with your sweater topped with your skirt".

Serena flattered" Thanks anyway Ash for the late compliments. By the way can I open your gift?"

Ash happily told her" Of course, as you wish Serena".

Serena then unwraps while opening her boyfriend's gift as well.

It turns out Ash's gift to Serena was a plush doll.

Serena gleamed in surprise" At first I was expecting that you would gave me a teddy bear but I somehow change my mind hoping that you will give me a plush doll what's even special was you gave me a Pikachu plush doll with a heart written with the words I Love You".

Ash clarified" Well you know Pikachu was my first and favorite pokemon and that is why I decided to get something that begins with my favorite and I really expect that you will love it. But it actually turns out well so I'm fine with it".

He seriously stated" By the way you deserved this".

Ash plants a kiss on Serena on the forehead before finally confessing to her" I love you, Serena".

She heavily blushes this time while hugging him" Thank you, Ash - This might be the best gift that you have give me so far and I'll try to treasure this day within my heart".

After that Serena let go of her hug as she told him" And then we have the final climax for today".

Ash added" And that is actually this".

At this time, Ash and Serena finally pressed their lips with one another marking the success as a real couple.

_Hours later - 9 in the evening_

Ash told her" Serena, it's already this late. I think it might be best when I escort you home".

Serena smirked" What are you talking about, Ash? You actually should do that - I'm officially your girlfriend now remember".

He retorts scratching his head" Yeah, you're right".

Serena happily clings onto him" Then let's head home now, Ash".

Ash nodded and told her" Yes, honey".

Serena kisses him one last time on the cheeks before falling asleep" I love you, Ash"

Ash kissed her back on the cheeks" I love you, Serena and good night as well".

And with that Ash carries the sweet sleeping Serena to her house before heading his home.

**Note: This is I think the better story than Valentine's Impression**

**And that basically ends the one-shot story so what you can see I get some places from the real city of France. For some reasons I try to put Seine River near Champs Elysses and also I even stated Clemont and Bonnie a couple - which is really unexpected from me, awkward isn't it?  
**

**Anyway I actually finish this story for a day without even telling you, and I actually done this in less than an hour which is totally unexpected from a 4000 word story. Well that's it for this one, review and feed-back as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off and Happy Valentine's Day by the way.**


End file.
